We will be together again
by Animelover9898
Summary: All kinds of feelings are revieled, because of a tragedy that's going to happen. What tragedy - read and you will find out. This is a one-shot about the reds. Please read and review.


Momoko's POV

Hello. My name is Momoko Akatsutsumi and I am just an ordinary 16 year old girl. Did I just say ordinary, I'm sorry I am no ordinary girl, I am the leader of the Power Puff Girls Z, Blossom. My two best friends ,Miyako and Kauro, are Bubbles and Buttercup. We are the three girls that got hit by white Z raise, and are now fighting evil to protect Townsville. There has been a lot going on. The strangest things happen to us. Let me tell you. Two years after we defeated the Rowdy Ruff Boys Z, they came back. They were our age, they were stronger than us, they seek revenge, but the worst thing of all is that they started going to the same school as us, and we were in the same class. But wait there is something that is even worse, and it is that I think that I love Brick. I can't believe it, but I can't ignore it too. Every time that I am around him my heart skips a beat, every time I look him in the eyes I blush, just hearing his name makes me blush. I don't know if this is a good or a bad thing, but the only thing I know is that I have to tell Miyako and Kauro about it. I don't know how they will react to this, but I have to tell them.

At school

Momoko's POV

"Today I have to tell the girls about my feelings for Brick. I just don't know how will the react to it." – I thought while I was in class. I was so in thought that I didn't notice when the class was over. It was lunch break, and the girls and I were sitting under a tree. I was about to tell them when suddenly Miyako stood up and told us she likes Boomer.

"What?!" – Kauro and I said

"It's true I like Boomer a lot. I've been meaning to tell you guys, but I was afraid that you might hate me for it." – Miyako said. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"Well when we are at it, I've been meaning to tell you guys that like Brick a lot. Please don't hate me for it." – I pleaded

"We won't hate you Momoko." – they said. Miyako and I looked at Kauro. Her face was red and we wondered why.

"Kauro is there something you want to tell us." – I asked

"… Ok I wanted to tell you guys that like Buch a lot, and that I heat myself for it."

"Why would you hate yourself Kauro. It is something normal." – Miyako said

"No it's not normal. It's not normal to like your enemy." – Kauro said

"Well I don't know about you guys but I will tell Brick today." – I said

"If you say so Momoko." – Kauro teased me

"I have to go now, I promised Brick that we will study together. That's when I am going to tell him." – I told them ready to leave

"Good luck Momoko." – Miyako told me

"Thank you." – I replied

At the library

Brick's POV

"Gosh I don't know what to do, I know I promised her that we are going to study, but when we study we get close to each other, and when we get close to each other my heart skips ten beats. When we accidentally touch hands my blood boils, and when I look her in the eyes I blush like crazy. I don't know if I should tell her. I will feel bad if she rejects me, but I feel like I have to tell her." – I thought to myself not noticing that she was standing in front of me.

"Oh hi Momoko. Sorry I was thinking for some stuff." – I told her

"No worries. Now how about we study a little, ok."

"Sure."

We were sitting too close to each other, I could feel how my blood was starting to boil. I couldn't concentrate, all I could think of is her.

"Brick can I tell you something?" – she asked me

"Yes , go ahead." – I told her

"I was wondering…." – she was cut off by her cell phone

"Ah stupid phone." – I thought. "It ruined the moment. I don't know if I am right, but I think that she was going to tell me something important."

"I'm sorry Brick, I will have to tell you another time, something came up." – she told me

"Ok, no problem." – I told her and like that she left.

Momoko's POV

"Ah I was just about to tell him how I feel and a monster decides to attack. However I am glad that the professor called me on the phone, I wouldn't want Brick to know that I am Blossom." – I thought to myself while running to the lab. When I got there, the other girls were transformed and just waited for me. As soon as I saw them I transformed and asked who is the monster that ruined my moment. And they told me it was Mojo Jojo. We flew to the city and easily defeated the monkey. When we thought we were over for today the Rowdy Ruff Boys Z appeared.

"Oh no." – said Bubbles

"What do you guys want?" – asked Buttercup

"What we want is revenge for what you girls did to us." – said Brick

"And what will happen if you don't get your revenge?" – I asked him

"Oh we will get our revenge somehow.´- he told me looking me right in the eyes while smirking

I was a little scared because of the way he looked at me, but kept my composure. Soon after a fight started. I was fighting Brick, while the girls were fighting their counterparts.

"What makes you think you can defeat me Blossy." – he asked me

"First of all my name is Blossom not Blossy. Second of all I will defeat you, because good always triumphs over evil." – I told him. It looks like I pissed him, because he started fighting way better. It was like I pushed a button inside him that made him stronger and stronger with every attack.

"You won't defeat me Blossy, because I am not the same as I was before." – he told me. And I could see he was right. He wasn't the same as before. He was stronger. I knew that I wasn't going to beat him, but as a Power Puff I had to give him everything I got.

I really don't remember how the fight went on, but the thing that I do remember is that in one moment he was holding the top of my dress, I couldn't feel any part of my body, and he was holding me up in the air and under me was a pool of my own blood. I knew he was going to finish me, I guess I just wanted him to know that I was Momoko and that I loved him, but now as he will finish me, this feeling called love will die with me.

I looked at the girls and saw that they were in the same situation as me. If the boys don't strike right now, the girls and I will have no more energy to stay transformed. I saw that Buttercup and Bubbles are starting to glow, I think that I am starting to glow too. Just as Brick was going to strike I de-transformed in his arms just like my friends. I fell on the ground, but brick caught me. I saw how confused and worried he was. I heard Brick say "Momoko?!". He sounded confused and hurt. I knew I was going to die, and that he won't be able to save me. With my last amount of energy I managed to say "I love you." to him. The thing he told me was "I love you too. I'm so sorry." I saw a tear coming down his face. I putted my arm on his face managed to say "D-d-don't wo-worry we… we will m-meat a-again." And like that I closed my eyes.

Brick's POV

"No this can't be. I just killed the person I love. I just found out that the person I love loves me back.I just found out the person I love was the person that I have hated all my life. I can't believe this. She can't die." – I thought while I looked at Momoko who was fighting for her life. I couldn't prevent myself from crying. She is in my arms nearly dead. I don't know what to do. Then all of a sudden she putted her hand on my face.

"D-d-don't wo-worry we… we will m-meat a-again." – she smiled at me. And then her hand fell down, her eyes closed, and the only thing I had in my hands was the lifeless body of the person I loved. I knew she was gone, she lost too much blood. All I could do was yell, so I did it.

"MOMOKO!" – I yelled with all my lungs. I couldn't live without her so I just looked at my brothers who were in my condition. With only one look we knew that we were thinking of the same thing. I turned to look at Momoko's lifeless body and told her "Wait for me my love. We will be together very soon." And with those words me and my brothers putted an end to our lives.

"We will be together again."

**Hi guys this is my first One-shot. I know it is a little sad, but everyone has sad moments in their lives. Anyways I hope you liked it and please review.**


End file.
